Harvest
by Yaoifanforever
Summary: The Scavengers prove to be more of a threat than the Legion thought, though it's brainy who suffers the most. WARNING! Slash content, malexmale, SupermanxBrainy
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I can't actually believe I'm going to try and write fanfiction again. It's been four, very long years. So, I hope you all understand that I will be very nervous and very rusty. Though, considering the quality of my old work, how much worse could I get?

This is also my first LoSH piece. It's still a fairly new fandom to me, but dammit, Brainy is just to cute to overlook! I am mostly inspired, and helped by the wonderful PriestessOfNox. Go read her fiction, I command it!

Feel free to give constructive criticism. I know I'm probably going to need it. Also, I would find it very helpful if you find a certain character is acting very OOC, as I'm trying to keep them as loyal to the series as possible. This is also set, pre-season two, mainly for the reason I liked the look of Brainy more in season one, he was too adorable. Not that the ending of two didn't damn well kick ass

Saying that, this will be a slash fiction. You heard me. MalexMale action, specifically, SupermanxBrainy. No like then please no read.

...FINE! I do not own Legion of Superheroes, these characters belong to Marvel/WB and I am just a fan who manipultes for fun

Now, enough with this nonsense, lets bring it on!

Chapter 1

Six months, twenty-seven days, three hours, fifty-two minutes and ten seconds since Superman had returned to his own time period. Brainy's internal clock slowly ticked down further seconds as he listlessly checked supervillan status on COMPUTO. At first, he had not even been aware he had been counting since the time Superman had left. He only discovered this when Lightning Lad had commented on how much easier it would have been to recapture the Fatal Five with Superman's help.

He had tried to stop himself, doing everything short of ripping his own head open to see if there was a way to remove this function. He had briefly considered this in a moment of madness, reasoning that his body and head had survived separate from each other before. However, he relented, knowing, that while he was part robot, his humanoid parts would most defiantly react to such treatment.

He learned to accept, that to some degree, his thoughts would always be on Superman. He also came to accept what the quickened heart rate, heat to his race and queasy feeling in his stomach meant, when he thought too much on Superman. He had been exceedingly careful in his diagnosis, repeatedly reentering the information into COMPUTO, but only getting one clear answer.

Love.

He, Brainiac Five, was in love, with his fellow legionnaire, friend, and legendary icon and the 21st century, Superman.

He did not need his twelfth level intelligence to tell him that this could not be good.

When COMPUTO had pulled up the files on love, many had been from the 20th and 21st century, in form of cheesy romance novels and films, though there were some more scientific documents, on why the body reacted the way it did. As Brainy had been specific enough to include the gender of whom bought the reactions on, articles on views of homosexuality from the period had also came up.

Brainy rationalised that he knew Superman, and trusted him, he was a friend now, as well as the beloved hero. He felt he could trust Clark not to take the more extreme end of the view of being completely disgusted by Brainy's affection for him. Yet, data rarely misguided Brainy, and he was able to complete that many people from the century held some element of homophobia to them.

While the phobia did still exist in the 31st century, only a view expressed it. Contact with other planets, with different customs and races than their own, had forced Earth to become more accepting.

Brainy massaged his temples with his fingers, a habit he picked up from the constantly exasperated Cosmic Boy. His head was beginning to hurt with the constant swirl of thoughts, the only constant thought being _What am I going to do?_

He had considered going to Saturn Girl. He felt he would be able to depend on her judgement the most, as the others would most likely tease him above everything else. The urge to talk to someone was getting stronger as his feelings also increased.

His thought pattern was shattered when COMPUTO's alarm sounded. He reacts quickly, fingers flying across the keyboard as he searches out the cause of disturbance. Eyes narrow slightly as he makes his way to the main room.

"Whose causing the trouble?" questioned Lightning Lad, seeming a bit over-eager at the prospect of a fight. It had been slow the past few days, with only common problems such as fires and robberies to deal with.

"Scavengers" replied Brainy. "They've just started a minor crime spree, breaking into every hardware and weapons shop they pass. We should be able to catch them easily if we split into groups."

Bouncing Boy gave a quick nod. "Lightning Lad, Triplicate Girl and myself will hit the area just north of here. Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf should hit south, while Brainy and Saturn Girl take the east. Keep in contact, the first to find them should not proceed until the others show, got it?"

A quick nod from each member, to show they understood, and they broke into groups, leaving headquarters in search of the Scavengers.

Brainy pushed all his thoughts of Superman to the back of his mind. For now, the Scavengers would provide adequate distraction. Instead he allowed his mind to fill with basic strategies for the fight and pulling up statistics on the Scavengers and possibilities for what they could be planning to do with the stolen material.

Still preoccupied, he failed to react in time, to the explosion, sending him crashing into Saturn Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, lots of love and thanks to PriestessOfNox and Mad-Wiccan for their reviews. Reviews make we writers feel special so don't feel shy, even a few words gives a real spurring on!

Second, I'm going to try and keep fairly regular updates, but I promise nothing. I start work on Wednesday and I have no idea how that will effect me.

Third, minor point. When Superman is not in costume, I will be calling him Clark, as it seems more acceptable. The minute he is in costume, I shall be using Superman again.

And last - I in no way claim ownership of Legion of Superheroes. If I owned it ... I was going to say I'd put in lots of gay subtext, but you know, I think the writers of the series did just fine without me.

Chapter 2

Clark Kent allowed his head to fall forward, hitting the desk in front of him, a tired moan escaping him.

"And I thought saving the world had been tough" he mumbled, lifting his head, staring at the blank pages in front of him.

It had only been roughly six months since he returned from the future, to start his life in Metropolis. He had been lucky, landing himself a job as an errand boy for the Daily Planet, such a hugely successful paper. But after spending months being a superhero, and being able to use his powers of super speed and invulnerability, it was hard acting human again.

_Would have got me to stories much faster if I had been able to use super speed to deliver everyones coffee,_ he thought, miserably, remembering the annoyance of his boss at it taking thirty minutes to get his coffee to him.

Yet he wondered if his 'promotion' was a blessing or a curse. While it was journalism, it was on the less important issues, basically shoved to the side of the paper in almost unreadable size font. And the stories, were unbelievably dull. _I will worship anyone who can tell me how to make a shortage of writing utensils interesting_.

A small smile came to Clark's face, as he thought of the person that could at least give him all the necessary information. _Though, I think Brainy's telling of the story would be too technical for any 20th century readers_.

His chest constricted slightly as his thoughts turned to the green skinned android, his mind loosing all interest in his current story. Giving one last look to the blank pages, wishing for them to somehow fill themselves, he pushed himself away from the table.

He missed all of the Legion, they were his first friends after all, but he missed Brainy more. He had bonded with the young android on such a high level, that he had been willing to risk everything to help him after the alignment. And he knew why his bond with Brainy was so much stronger than it was with the others.

He had fallen in love with Brainy. Not just puppy love, no, that had been what he felt for Lana Lang in high school. This was much stronger. Sometimes he felt physically ill when he dwelled to long on Brainy. His heart would accelerate to what should be dangerous levels.

He had come to this realisation only a few weeks after returning home, after feeling like he had left behind a limb in the 31st century. He was always getting ready to tell Brainy something after returning from work, just to remember Brainy wasn't there and feeling overly deflated because of that.

Clark still didn't know what to do, even after months of deliberation.

He knew Brainy was his friend, and felt sure that Brainy would never react cruelly to a confession from Clark, if uninterested.

And what if Brainy was actually interested. That opened up so many questions for Clark. What would the other members of the Legion think? What would his parents think to their son being gay? How would a relationship work when they were separated by time itself?

Clark groaned as the thousands of questions and memories filtered through his brain. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, the mental strain making him feel weary. He needed something to bring his brain back to its normal function.

"Coffee" he muttered to himself. "Then I have to finish that story." Looking briefly at his desk with the blank pages, he sighed. "Better make a pot, I think I'm going to up for a while."

His thoughts of rich, warm coffee were abruptly halted by a flash of light. Clark squeezed his eyes shut for a second, before reopening them to the ball of light, slowly getting bigger.

Slowly, the light turned into a more solid object, the large ball on three legs, coming to rest on the floor of Clark's apartment.

Clark's eyes widened as he looked at the familiar time-travel device, his breath catching in his throat. "The Time Bubble" he whispered. The Legion needed him again! He grinned, just barely able to stop himself from going over and forcibly opening the machine.

The bubble slid open and the lone Saturn Girl stepped out. He bit back the disappointed feeling that Brainy hadn't joined her, accepting something big must be happening, if only one legionnaire had came.

Before she was even able to say anything, Clark embraced her, still unable to rid himself of the grin on his face.

"I know there must be a major crisis for you to be here, but you have no idea how I missed you guys" he said eventually pulling back.

His smile quickly vanished upon his first real look at Saturn Girl. She looked exhausted. Bags were under her usually clear eyes. Her hair, while seeming neat, had an uncared for appearance to it. Even her costume held a more dishevelled look to it. But the worst thing was the look of desperation and guilt on her face, which added years to her face.

Clark took a step back, instantly worried beyond all rational thought. Had the Fatal Five taken over completely? Was there a new and truly unstoppable force? What was causing Saturn Girl such pain?

Superman swallowed, and looked his friend in the eye "Saturn Girl, whats happened?"

Saturn Girl stood as straight as she could, as though trying to gather her courage, then she spoke, with a slight tremor to her voice.

"Brainy's been captured."


	3. Chapter 3

tears up I haven't felt this loved in a long time. Five wonderful reviews for my last chapter! Considering no action has started yet, it makes me feel like floating off somewhere. All I need now is a harp and a better singing voice.

Now, slightly more action will be coming soon, however, I remind you all, it has been a while since I wrote fanfiction. Please, if you think something is offbeat, do tell me. I like getting help.

Disclaimer - I do not own Legion of Superheroes. If you see a created and very openly slashy third season, you will know I have become rich and purchased the rights to the show...such a season may only be available to DVD though.

Chapter 3

Every sound was blotted out by a buzzing. Worst, he felt like three Supermans had just given him very swift blows to his skull. He bit back a feeble groan, not wanting to draw attention to himself, in case they were still in battle, and the enemy tried to take advantage of his weakened state.

Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to level his breathing and quell the pounding in his skull. He wanted to think, to remember what happened, but only flashes were coming to him.

Saturn Girl slamming into the wall

Something shooting up his spine, making him scream

A green light, tearing up the streets before he blacked into unconsciousness

_What on earth was that light_, he thought, finally able to hear his thoughts again as the buzzing became quieter. He strained to listen carefully, hoping to hear the voices of his teammates. Instead, he heard the hums of various machines, and the quiet beep of what he assumed was a heart monitor.

_The medical bay? I can't be that bad, I still feel all my limbs are in functional order, and my headache is ebbing._ He checked his internal clock and suddenly there was a slight increase in his heart rate.

_A week? I...I've been offline a week? That's impossible. They barely touched me! Clearly I will need to study this new attack. I just hope Triplicate Girl won't smother me too much and let me work._

He slowly opened his eyes, having to immediately close them again, to give himself time to adjust to the harsh light. Once he was sure it was safe, he opened them fully, and his heart seemed to jump to his throat.

The walls were not a pristine, though sterile white, suggesting clean and safe. Instead it was a grubby grey, with some leaks in the ceiling. The machinery was not what they had bought with the government money, and that he and Bouncing Boy had improved on. Everything, including the heart monitor was crudely made, out of scraps and pieces. or simply older machines. He was not in the Legion medic bay.

He tried to sit up, but found himself unable to lift any part of body. He was firmly held to the table, though by what, he did no know. He could not see any obvious restraints.

Brainy forced himself to keep even breathing. Panicking would not help his situation, it would only make it harder to figure out an escape plan. He starting formulating theories, based on the facts he already knew.

They had been fighting the Scavengers, so logically, this had to be part of their newest hideout, making him, the Scavengers prisoner, probably as an insurance policy against the rest of the Legion.

As for his lack of movement, he assessed that there must be a connection to it and his complete lack of consciousness for the past week. Meaning it was whatever the Scavengers used on him.

He heard footsteps, and he tried to see who it was, but his head remained stubbornly stationary. The figure came into sight and loomed over Brainy, looking down on him.

He was a Scavenger, that much was completely obvious, through the same attire the other Scavengers wore. Yet, there was an air, of undeniable authority. He may have looked the same, yet, he held himself better, with more confidence and with a higher intelligence.

_Seems they now have an actual organisation. Someone is taking charge and leading_ mused Brainy.

The man walked up and down, eyes scrutinising Brainy, looking for flaws and imperfections. Brainy simply gave the man a bored and annoyed look.

"Where you perhaps a bird of prey in another life?" Brainy questioned the other man, becoming more annoyed at the mans circling of the table he was lying on.

The man raised an eyebrow at Brainy, but did give a low chuckle to the accusation.

"My, you have a quick tongue, Brainiac Five." he drawled out, voice eerily quiet. "Though I suppose a great mind would have a sharp wit and a tendency to sarcasm. Belittling those beneath in ways they cannot understand." He gave a wicked grin.

Brainy felt a little uncomfortable at that accusing jab, since it could strike close to true, so decided to not give this man further ammo to use against him.

"You do realise, that even though I am a Legionnaire, and my teammates would worry for me, they know I'd rather they stop you than rescue me" said Brainy, feeling a pride welling up within him. He was a hero, and he would die if it would keep the world a safer place.

It did not have the desired effect of anger though. Rather, the man broke into laughter. It was over in a matter of moments, but it still utterly baffled Brainy. That's why he was here, wasn't it?

The man, calmer, but his face taking on a manic grin, came almost nose to nose with Brainy, tutting slightly.

"Seems I overestimated your intelligence after all. You may be a twelfth level intellect, but you can be rather naive to what is to truly happen."

Brainy apprehension was growing, and though he would not show it, so was his fear. He looked stonily back.

"Then what is it I am naive in my understanding of? What else could you possibly want me for?"

The mans face got even closer, until Brainy could feel the heat of his breath and could see the white of his eyes.

"Easy. Your parts" he said, and, with an uncanny show of strength, ripped the Brainy's right arm off.

Thus ends the third chapter. Next chapter dedicated to the person who can tell me from what movie I altered the "bird of prey" come back from.

Also, if anyone can tell me if there is an actual leader, and if he has a name, it would be great, as I don't really want to make up one if I don't have too


	4. Chapter 4

Yey, another 5 reviews! I just feel more and more loved each new chapter. Any reader, don't feel shy, we authors love the attention!

This chapter is dedicated to FunkyFish1991 who correctly guessed the movie Anastasia for the bird of prey reference.

I do not own Legion of Superheroes. Quit rubbing it in.

Chapter 4

Clark simply stopped functioning after those words left her mouth, mind to preoccupied with screaming questions to respond. Saturn Girl had to gently manoeuvre him into the Time Bubble and find his costume for him, as Clark continued to stare ahead blankly.

His mind eventually did manage to, on a basic level, process what he had been told. However, they had just reappeared in the Legion Headquarters when it did. He immediately jumped out of the Time Bubble and turned back to face Saturn Girl, a million questions on his lips.

"What happened? When did it happen? Who was responsible? What leads do we have? What's being-"

Saturn Girl slowly raised her hand, to signal Clark to stop. His mouth opened and closed a few times until he managed to regain some control over himself. He took a deep breath, unconsciously straightening himself, as Saturn Girl had previously done. He needed to be prepared.

"I...I understand your need for answers, but..I am, mentally drained. The others are all waiting in the conference room. We will tell you all we know there. Come when you're ready." She slowly walked past Superman, eyes to the floor, making her way to said room.

Clark closed his eyes, taking one final deep breath before opening them, as though it would summon unlimited strength and resolve. He felt he was going to need it. He quickly made his way to what had been his room in the headquarters, briefly recognising that they had still left it available for him. With uncanny speed, he changed into the costume, donning his Superman identity, and made his way to the conference room.

He had just gotten through the doors, when he came to a halt, and almost stepped back out them again. The change in his friends was so easily seen, the common thread being how each of them look more aged. The worry and desperate looks, took away the youth that the smiles and laughter had bought, which had always existed, even after their many battles.

They seemed to be trying to keep it together and keep their heads clear, but Superman could see the varying levels. Triplicate Girl seemed the worst, all three having red and puffy eyes and unkempt hair, simply radiating sadness. Bouncing Boy stood close to them, looking like he hadn't been sleeping much.

Saturn Girl was defiantly close to Triplicate in her visible sadness. While she seemed to be showing confidence, her eyes betrayed her calmer exterior, and Superman had already heard how tired she had sounded. Lightning Lad had an arm over her shoulders, in a gesture of comfort. Yet, he radiated anger. Superman swore he could hear the snapping of electric coming Lightning Lad and could see the look of frustration in his tensed shoulders and scowl.

Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf seemed much better than the other members. Yet, you could still see their emotions in small things they were doing. Phantom Girl wasn't snapping out sarcasm or trying to annoy Timber Wolf, just listlessly floating, staring at the floor, as though it contained the answers she needed. Timber Wolf's telltale sign was his completely rigidity. He was tenser than Lightning Lad, standing perfectly straight, even the hairs on his body sticking out slightly. Every one of his muscles looked like they were throbbing, ready to strike out the required limb at any moment.

Then, at the very end of the scale, was Cosmic Boy. Superman felt utterly baffled by the look of the previous leader. He seemed perfectly calm. Nothing was out of place. Suit crisp and clean. Hair well cared for. He even appeared well rested. Was he worried at all, or did he just see this as another mission to be completed?

Superman gave a slight shudder. _Of course most of them look terrible. I've only just found out yet I know I already have telltale worry signs showing. I need to hold it together, so I can find out what happened_. He straightened again and walked the rest of the way in.

"Were glad you came Superman. This is a moment of likely threat to humanity, as well as a personal crisis for the team. We need as much help as possible," said Cosmic Boy, looking up to meet Superman's eyes.

Superman felt stunned. He was just treating it like a mission. There had been no emotions betrayed in his tone. Swallowing down the slight anger he felt, he forced himself to accept Cosmic Boy's chosen actions.

"Just...please..tell me everything." Superman knew his voice betrayed all the worry he hoped to conceal. He realised then, he didn't care if they knew he was worried, after all, they all, they were friends first, a team second. It would be expected.

Cosmic Boy nodded, and clicked a button on the computer, allowing images of the battle to appear behind him.

"Last week at 20:06, we were alerted by COMPUTO to break-ins to various stores by the Scavengers. I was not present as the time, but I know from notes, the mission seemed routine. Three groups were established, Triplicate Girl, Bouncing Boy and Lightning Lad, Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf and finally, Brainiac Five and Saturn Girl."

Superman listened as he took the images being flashed through in. Cosmic Boy was right, it all seemed perfectly routine. Just smash and grab. He briefly wondered why Bouncing Boy wasn't doing all this, but looked at Triplicate Girl and realised she needed Bouncing Boy, to lean on, at least for now. His eyes returned to the screen.

"We, unfortunately haven't been able to collect many images from the fight. Seems a low pulse electro-magnetic inducer short circuited many of the cameras in the various areas. But the teams memory works fine and we know now, that it was an ambush. The minute the various groups split up, organised attacks were carried out. Those on Bouncing Boy's and Timber Wolf's teams were mere distractions, while the main focus was lead to Saturn Girl and Brainiac Five."

Fewer images were showing, but the ones that were accessible set off a whole new level of fear in Superman. He could see some Scavengers with specific implants, to deal with the team they were attacking. For this level of pre-mediation to be seen, it was mind-boggling. What they had been planning had been in the work for months. The weapons looked crude, but obviously were enough to do the job.

Cosmic Boy stopped for a moment, trying to consider the right words to use. In the end, he decided to be blunt.

"They were merciless and the teams were pathetic. Each was unable to deal with the weapons used to combat against our powers, unable to adapt. This was made worse by the laser, which completely distracted everyone to each others status. It was during the time of the lasers activation that Brainiac Five was subdued and subsequently captured."

Superman expected some reaction from the others to this allegation to their performance, but all he heard was silence. Each was taking the blow and accepting it.

An image of the laser flashed on the screen and he could see how it easily posed as a threat. A huge device that practically cracked the street in half. It was a reasonable mistake.

Yet, he knew, had he allowed himself to forget the others, he would have taken the verbal abuse as well. They all had the dead weight of a neglected responsibility on them, Saturn Girl especially, as she was the other half of Brainy team.

Superman waited to hear more, such as captured Scavengers who had offered information, or ideas on what the current plan was. But all he heard was the breathing of his fellow Legionnaires.

"Wait...that's it? What about possible leads? What the plan is? What else is it that we know?" he said, his panic raising.

Cosmic Boy lowered his head slightly, and closed his eyes. "Nothing. We know nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

I have decided to use what apparently is done in the Legion comics, based on the series, and make Brainy partially organic, partially robotic. This means he will feel pain, can pass out and such. I thank Priestess for letting me know this was done in the comic, or it would have been pretty boring.

I do not in anyway own LoSH or the characters in this. I suppose the characterisation of the Scavenger leader is mine, but not the actual character.

Chapter 5

Brainy had always held a small pride in his resistance to pain. He was constantly flung into walls, blasted, punched and kicked but he always got up again. But those times, he had been mentally prepared. They were battles, he knew what he was going to face. This was different. This had been unexpected.

The socket were his limb once was ached, and he could feel a small amount of blood oozing from the area. Brainy closed his eyes and mentally counted, refusing to give the leader the satisfaction of a pained cry. He had suffered far worse than this. He was strong and he would not be intimated easily.

Once his mental wall was built, he again opened his eyes, glaring at the leader, who was now studying the arm carefully.

"This is truly incredible technology," said the leader. "Self healing, able to reconfigure itself into something more powerful. Yes, this will serve us well."

Brainy's eyes widened, now understanding what they had taken him for.

"You plan on...harvesting...parts from me, to build an ultimate weapon. One that will just rebuild itself."

"Clever boy," said the leader, grinning down at Brainy. "Almost sounds like your ancestor. The ultimate villain, whose descendant, will now help create a weapon that will rival what he could do."

Brainy, while horrified by the prospect of anything that could do the same damage his ancestor could, remained confident.

"The Legion would never allow such a weapon to be completed. It'll be destroyed before it's first test run."

The leader simply smirked and got close to Brainy's face again.

"Young android, think carefully. You know your team cares for you. Yet, it has been a week. Why do you think that is?"

Brainy's confidence faltered a bit at this. In an attempt to disillusion the leader, he had momentarily forgotten how long he had been here. If he had been here for the week ,it meant only one thing.

"They have no idea where this place is, do they?" unable to say it in anymore than a whisper.

"Correct! Aren't we the clever one!" he said, twisted grin on his face. "We have been very careful this time, hiding the base in a series of deeply buried tunnels. We are scattered over most of the city, with only small part being assembled in each place. They'll have no idea."

The leader pulled back just as several Scavengers entered into the lair. They gave a bow, one stepping forward to address their leader.

"Sir, we have managed to gather most of the essentials to start building. However, we have so far been unsuccessful in finding a suitable power core."

The leader frowned at this, but nodded. "Carry on with the search men. Send some troops out to nearby planets, see if something can be found."

They nodded and quickly departed, leaving the leader with his thoughts. He looked at Brainy's arm once again, then turned to look at Brainy again. After a few minutes, a cruel smirk came to his lips.

"You best hope that my men are able to find something with enough power to support my plans. Or else, we get to find out if what makes you function, would be enough."

Brainy's eyes became wide, and, for the first time since he had awoken, he felt true fear rising within himself. Not for fear of death. Brainy was a hero, death was something he would have to face, sooner or later. No, he feared for humanity, should the beast find a power source, or rip him open to try and use his own to power his creation.

The leaders eyes were now glinting at the possibilities. He placed a hand on Brainy chest and began to mutter.

"Yes, one just has to wonder, what on earth powers you. Do you have a heart like a humans? Or is it some sort of battery, an energy source of some kind, like a robot?" He picked up a scalpel off the surgical tray next to Brainy's bed, turning it so the light shone from it. Bringing his hand with the scalpel down, so it was just hovering above Brainy's chest, he continued.

""It leaves no question, you must be fully studied, so we can make the most of what your body can offer our purpose. Your arm is a good start, it will teach me much for what I can apply to future creations. But what if this is only the tip of the iceberg? What else lies dormant within you, that we can use to our own advantage?" He placed the tip of the scalpel just on Brainy chest, letting Brainy see just how real the item was, and how real a threat could be.

"I imagine looking for your power source would require only the correct incision, much like heart surgery for any human. It's amazing how, even with our technology, such things cannot yet be prevented. I have digressed, I apologise. I suppose, if you do have an energy source, it obviously will be taken last. A dead body would reap very little reward to us."

With that, the leader once again pulled back, returning the scalpel to the tray. He left the room, so he could further study Brainy's arm, to find a way to harness the technology himself. Turning the lights off as he left, the only thing left visible were Brainy's eyes, wide and full of apprehension.

Brainy was left alone, to do nothing but process his fear.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter was received well, and this makes me oh so happy. Especially the comments commending The Leader as a villain Please keep them coming, I like reading your thoughts!

Sorry for the short length. Truth, I had a tough time getting this chapter together, but it's here, thats all that matters!

I do own Legion, yadda yadda yadda. Do I even need this every chapter?

Chapter 6

The meeting had been two hours ago, yet Superman's head still swam with all he learnt. The all being that nothing was known. They had no clue to Brainy's whereabouts or the Scavengers plans. Saying it was frustrating would be an understatement.

He had immediately taken to the sky when the meeting was over, trying to find an outlet for his anger. He fly faster than he had ever done, circling the city 5 times in a minute. Yet the rushing wind did little to sedate him.

He eventually landed in a barren area just outside the city, an area with nothing but dirt and rocks. He immediately charged at the larger rocks, pummelling them to dust, then picking up some of the smaller ones and hurling them as far as he could. When eventually spent, he just sat on the ground, pulling his legs up to his chest.

He hated this, feeling so pathetic, so useless. The last time it had close to being this bad was when they had faced Quavermass 12. He had lost Brainy then too and he hated himself for being unable to protect his friend.

Now, though, Superman hadn't even been here and he didn't just see Brainy as a friend. He felt guilty, despite it being ridiculous. He hadn't been here and couldn't have known. But the feeling remained and wouldn't stop nagging at him.

He was so incredibly angry too. He had managed to dispel most of it during his little rampage, yet a bit still lingered.

It had take a week for the Legion to consider coming for him. A week, for the Scavengers to do harm to Brainy. All because of Cosmic Boy's over self-confidence in the current team and his reluctance to effect the time line again. He had practically usurped Bouncing Boy's role as leader, who had wanted to bring Superman in sooner, putting him to the sidelines.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Letting his anger control him would not be a good idea, it would just cloud his judgement. He needed the other legionnaires and they needed him. Together they would find Brainy, and worries be damned, he was going to get his feelings out.

He knew now that anything could happen. They faced danger so often. If he kept waiting, he may never get a chance.

He closed his eyes and finally started to think clearly about what he knew. He knew the Scavengers were more organised, showing much more skill than the last time they fought. He knew they had practically vanished for the week. No legionnaires or Science Police had spotted them. And finally, he knew that he was a surprise element. They probably wouldn't be expecting his return so soon.

'OK, if they aren't expecting me, I can use my powers to an advantage. But what should I do first?' Suddenly, it hit Superman, his eyes going wide. 'My x-ray vision! I can use it to look throughout the whole city, to look for any possible signs without getting to close!'

He got to his feet, a new found determination showing in his eyes. He sprung into the air and re-entered the city boundaries. He waited until he was in the centre of the great city before activating his x-ray vision.

He kept at it for hours, even when his head was buzzing and his eyes threatened to close every second. He had to find them now, before anything horrible happened. He had to find Brainy.

Suddenly he froze, eyes trained on a section of ground. He could see tunnels. Lots of them. And in the one his eyes were trained on, he could see few Scavengers, building some sort of small device.

'Bingo' he thought, tapping on his legionnaire belt to open the communication. He would alert his friends and give them ten minutes to get here. After ten minutes, whether they get here or not, he is going down, and he is going to kill anyone who touched his Brainy.


	7. Chapter 7

Another five reviews, and thus another new chapter is spawned! Now things will really start to move next few chapter...jumps into cage locks self in I will not be harmed!

Disclaimer - It's not mine. What would a fanfic writer want with the actual series anyway? I can manipulate so much easier from here!

Chapter 7

Brainy had now be staring at the ceiling for two hours, fifty-seven minutes and thirty-nine seconds. He couldn't sleep, he wouldn't allow himself too. Being a sleep would make him even more vulnerable to the Scavengers.

He had tried not to be, even denied that he was, thinking it be impossible by whom would usually be a minor threat. But he finally accepted it. He was scared.

He had faced many incredibly power foes, even helped destroy a sun-eater. But all those previous times, he had not been alone. His fellow legionnaires had been there, and they had all worked together to beat their enemies. Now he was alone and helpless thank to his inability to move.

Before, he would have scoffed at needed help. He had been raised to be independent, not needing to rely on anyone. But it was that constricting attitude on Colu that had made him flee. into a world where relying on one another was normal, and acceptable. As was having friends and falling in love.

Brainy closed his eyes tight, just for a moment, willing for his friends to find him, willing for Superman to be with them, just willing to make it out of this mess in one piece.

He heard the door and snapped his eyes open. The flights flickered on and the leader made his way towards Brainy, smirk laying on his face.

"You, my dear child, are an incredibly complex machine. Your arm taught us so much on it's own. It's unlike anything ever documented. But obviously, it wasn't fully practical. As it was not attached to you, there was no signal to heal, hence we couldn't figure out the most important part for our work."

Brainy desperately wished he could move as the leader placed his calloused hand on his face, running his fingertips over the green skin.

"To see how the healing process works, we'll have to examine you, closely, maybe even pull off another limb or two, see how your body reacts to it under a microscope. Yes, it will be most fascinating."

Brainy couldn't even find his voice to try and make him stop, his mind was to busy buzzing on panic to process any commands for him. All he could do was stare, with wide eyes.

The leader pulled back, and looked over the shadows at the door.

"You three, go get the materials I need. They should all be in the study room along with this ones arm. Be careful with them or it shall be you on the slab next."

The three Scavengers bowed and disappeared into the darkness. Satisfied, the leader started to adjust the lighting, pulling an old steel lamp across Brainy form, so he could see it better.

Brainy's mind finally allowed him some small processes and he was able to release a choked sound of disbelief, before pulling himself together.

"You, you want to study me. I can grasp that. But there is no telling how my systems will react to such a privative examination. I could shut down, and it was you who said I would be of little use dead," he said, with more confidence than he felt. He had to keep this basic, mainly so his parts could not be successfully used in their machine, but also for his survival instinct.

The leader did pause, putting down the slightly cleaner instruments now. His face took upon a look of careful consideration. A few minutes ticked past like hours, before he looked at Brainy again.

"It's true, I did say that. But I've also come to another realisation. While our hiding place is ingenious, it is those whom are too self-assured in their lair that end up making mistakes, leaving a trail behind for the Legion to follow."

Brainy was slightly puzzled by this shift in topic, but mentally welcomed it. Whatever would delay the exam and give him more time to try and think of a plan was bound to be useful.

"So I've decided," he continued, picking up the scalpel once more, "to make this your first, and only examination and dissection."

Brainy went a slightly paler shade of green. He felt dizzy. He couldn't be serious!

"You see, we'll learn everything in this next hour, how you heal and whether you are more human, or more robotic. Then, there will be no witness for the Legion to gather information from. Also, the loss of a member would most certainly be a knock to their confidence," he said, his finger touching the tip of the scalpel, to make sure it was sharp enough for its intended purpose.

"You'll...you'll never get away with this. The Legion knows your Scavengers! They'll hunt you down!" he yelled, getting desperate as the panic fully set in again.

"Very true. But, by then our weapon should be ready, and your legion shall join you in oblivion." He looked up, seeing the other Scavengers bringing in his equipment. "Ah, excellent, we are ready to begin. Gather round, I want each of you to study different parts. One to his healing process, one to brain activity and one to check all equipment and collect samples. I will be performing the dissection."

A Scavenger went to apply anaesthesia before he roughly grabbed by his neck by the leader.

"Don't be an idiot! We have no idea if giving him that will dull the reactions. This will be done without. You shall be in charge of checking equipment, and do not get it wrong!" he said, releasing him.

'No please, please, save me Superman, anybody, please' he begged inwardly, already feeling the icy claws of dread. However, these claws were soon replaced by real and blinding pain, as the leader pressed the scalpel on to Brainy chest, drawing it down, ripping open both his shirt and his skin.


	8. Chapter 8

Another five reviews, another happy me. Hence, another chapter for you!

Fair earning, action scenes are not my strength. I will probably keep things pretty blurry in this chapter for that reason.

Disclaimer - He is a boy who wears blue, straight from heaven, right to you. Or, straight from heaven up above, here is Brainy for you to love! However these angles be not mine, No matter how much I beg or whine.

Chapter 8

The Legion got to Supermans location in only a few short minutes, ready to fight. Cosmic Boy turned to everyone.

"We need to plan this carefully. We already know their weapons have settings to combat our powers. The key is the limited use they have. After a few minutes they should short out from overheating. It means taking on only a few members at anytime though."

"Are you nuts! It will take forever to get through all the tunnels like that!" exclaimed Lightning Lad. "We know there dangerous, we know how to avoid them now. I could do a massive charge and try to overheat them that way."

"It's way to risky, we have no idea if that would work, since they have the setting to block out your power," objected Cosmic Boy. "It make take a few hours, but it'll be safer."

Superman was fighting an internal battle on hearing this. One side argued that Cosmic Boy was right, and that they would suffer fewer injuries if they did things his way. The other, louder side, was agreeing with Lightning Lad, that time was of the essence and they didn't have time for such manoeuvres. That side won.

"I'm a surprise element Cosmic Boy. They don't have ways to combat my powers, so I can easily get past while Lightning Lad sees if they can short them out."

"Superman, it'd be you against possibly hundreds of them. You can't get past them all. I insist we go carefully," Cosmic Boy countered, looking more authoritarian than he needed to be.

Superman bit back an angry growl and went to try and reason with him.

Suddenly, he froze up, every muscle tensing, bringing full attention of the other legionnaires.

"Superman, what's wrong?!" said Saturn Girl, quickly making her way in front of the paralysed hero.

Superman didn't even registrar her speaking. He was only hearing one thing.

A scream

One of pain and terror

One from Brainy.

Brainy was being hurt.

What the hell was he still doing here?

Finally freed from his self-paralysis, he looked Saturn Girl squarely in the eye.

"I heard Brainy, and I am going down now. Planning to hell now, we haven't got time!"

He immediately dived straight at the ground where he knew the lair was, splitting the street open and creating a new entrance for the Legion to enter through.

Bouncing Boy, finally finding his voice again, put forth the final order.

"We do this the old-fashioned way. We go in, kick butt and leave. Were playing distraction and hold back, while Superman finds Brainy. Lightning Lad, see if your move works. If not, everyone has to use the none powered combat skills we have. Lets move!"

A quick nod from each member, then they flew down into the hole, prepared to fight with all they had.

Superman had caused a cave in with his entry, so at least he didn't have to deal with the Scavengers from that area. Not stopping, he sped down the next tunnel, concentrating on the scream. While doing so made him feel sick, it was the only link he had.

He was zooming through the weaving tunnels at an incredible speed. The Scavengers barely had time to registrar him being there, before he had already past them.

Superman could vaguely hear the angry shouts, and the sound of weapons of some kinds firing, his speed making him an impossible target. But they were all at the back of his mind.

Some Scavengers, all finally being aware of the Legions, including Superman, presence, were now trying desperate tactics to stop the speeding bullet from reaching the medical wing.

Several stood in the tunnel, on each others shoulders, blocking the way, hoping to catch the hero by surprise. They had not been expecting him to just keep going. Superman simply rammed into them.At his speed, this proved damaging for those who had been attempting the block, bones being broken at the sheer air force Superman created at this high speed flying.

Nothing could stop him, he was energised by worry and anger. He would find Brainy, then he would worry about maiming those whom had caused him pain.

He could see a large metal door ahead. The scream was louder, clearer now. Brainy was behind that door.

His eyes narrowed, he pulled back his fist, and threw all his strength into punching into the metal, sending the door flying off its hinges and across the room.

"Brainy!" he yelled flying in, but stopped as his eyes became transfixed on the gruesome scene.

The other Scavengers had long abandoned their duties, all looking quiet pale, light specks of green doting their gloves.

The leader however, was still standing by the table, his hands and torso covered in the green blood, a wide grin on his face as he studied the blood on his hands.

And on the table, was Brainy. The skin on his chest, being cut open, allowing a more free blood flow. The blood seeped onto the floor.

He lay still, looking straight ahead, his eyes dark. He was no longer screaming.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok...this may sound childish but I'm disappointed. I usually tally up five reviews per chapter. Last chapter I got four. This is not a staggering drop, but it is a disappointment. I know more people are reading this than are reviewing it. I got a new alert last chapter, but the review from said alerter.

Your words are what spur me on to write. Without them it feels sort of null. I don't ask for huge reviews, and you don't have to give criticism. Just a sentence maybe on what you liked or are looking forward too.

So, this is what it'll boil down too. If I feel the story isn't getting enough attention, I'll simply stop. I stopped my other stories dead too, and eventually deleted them (though, that was out of the fact they were awful).

You may think it childish, but I'm finally getting more adult, and realising when you put hard work into something, it should be acknowledged. I'm trying to review stories now as well, rather than just walking off. OK, rant over.

Disclaimer - Just look to previous chapters. I couldn't be bothered.

Chapter 9

Each second seemed to pass like a minute. Superman couldn't move, couldn't tear his eyes away. Couldn't believe he might be too late.

Too late...

The anger then took over from his common sense. He barrelled into the leader, sending him flying into a cabinet. He grabbed a fistful of the leaders clothes, Brainy's blood still splattered over them. He held him a few feet in the air, glaring up spitefully.

"You..." he practically growled out, feeling the hit building up in the back of his eyes. "You did that to him...you need to pay."

To Superman's further anger, the leader didn't look scared. He even had the nerve to smirk and hold his head high, as though proud of what he did.

"So, your going to make it a life for a life?" the leader said, in a mocking tone. He had his eyes stare directly at Superman's, smirk getting wider. "Well then kill me. I'm right here and the other legionnaires haven't made it this far back yet. My Scavengers won't attack you," he said, looking up at those Scavengers who had been assisting him during the dissection, who were cowering slightly, having heard of how Superman had broken bones without even touching the other members. "They're too scared," he said, with a sneer.

Superman was looking forward to wiping that cocky sneer away, and installing the same fear in this arrogant man. He felt the heat increase further, and was just ready to fire. He looked up and tried to release his restraint.

His arm started to shake, his vision swam slightly as the heat became more intense.

But he couldn't bring himself to release his laser vision.

He couldn't kill him.

He hated this man. He had taken Brainy away, mutilated him, made him scream in fear. Yet he could not kill him.

It just wasn't in him. He was raised with strict values and was taught to always see the good in people. This man had no good in him. This much Superman was sure of. But Superman did, which made him unable to kill.

"You see, _boy_. You don't have it in you to be ruthless. Most heroes don't. Far too soft. Which is why villains keep coming back. Which is why eventually we'll win, and put all you sorry heroes in your place."

Superman banged the leader against the wall, before letting him drop to the ground. He felt like screaming, like crying. Anything but admitting this smug bastard may be right. He swallowed, putting his foot on the leaders chest to hold him down, before leaning over him.

"I may not...be able to kill you," said Superman, unable to hold back the slight quiver in his voice. "But I can make sure whatever you were trying to do, fails. I can also make sure that you never...escape. I can send you somewhere so barren that the only company you'll have are those twisted thoughts."

There was a cry from behind him. He turned slightly to see the other legionnaires enter the room, most looking tired, and now, scared. Scared they had lost another member. Saturn Girl was the first to step forward, slowly making her way towards Brainy.

She stopped, right in front of the table, looking sick at the chest wound, still open, though no longer bleeding. Her hand hovered above Brainy's face for a moment, afraid that when she tried to make contact, she would get no response. Slowly, she lowered her hand down, placing the fingertips on Brainy's forehead, and concentrated. She gasped, hand quickly flying back.

"He's alive!" she said, relief filling every part of her. "He's in..in some sort of conservation mode. This close, you can see the slight rise of his chest. But he won't last long, not with the wound left open."

Superman couldn't believe his ears. Brainy was alive. Why hadn't he heard the breathing?

'You let your anger cloud you. He could have died by you not checking on him first' his conscience chided him. The guilt he felt worsened, but he knew there was no time to dwell. Brainy needed help, now.

"You can forget it," said the leader, sensing the incoming command. "Too much at risk from letting him live. And I already know you won't kill me. It's just a matter of biding my time."

Superman wanted to hurt this man so much, but now was not the time. Bouncing Boy took the initiative.

"You," he said, pointing to the Scavenger who had tried to give Brainy pain relief before the dissection. "Do you know how to stitch the wound?"

"Well..y-yea, but only a temporary hold..and.." stammered the Scavenger, feeling even more terrified now that the rest of the legionnaires were here. Bouncing Boy cut him off.

"It'll do for now. Stitch the wound and you'll be granted immunity and won't have to be jailed like the rest of your teammates." Bouncing Boy knew this could be a terrible move. That the Scavenger could break everyone else out. But they had to risk it. Brainy wouldn't make it back to headquarters without some form of holding.

The Scavenger hesitated. He knew doing this would possibly mean death if the leader escaped. But a free pass would give him time to escape and rebuild his life far off elsewhere. Maybe become just a normal citizen. He nodded.

"OK. I'm going to need some room and for you to take the other Scavengers outside so I can

work."

Legionnaires nodded. Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy grabbed the two Scavengers, while Superman bought the leader out. He wanted to stay in, incase he could help. But knew he was of most help by keeping this madman away.

The door closed and they were left playing a waiting game.


	10. Chapter 10

OK, first, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, for the kind words, and putting up with my bitchiness last chapter.

Second, I want to apologise for said bitchiness. I really let my frustration get out of hand. I know people are reading and I have some damn loyal reviewers too. I shouldn't have let it get to me the way I did.

And final, one more sorry to how late this update is. I usually have a pretty strict every three days schedule. This week has just been killer for me. Working has finally caught up with me, making me tired every night I get in. Hence I was too sleepy to write. Also, the sleepiness gave my muse enough time to escape her bindings and try to run off to Mexico. But I caught her.

But basically, this means until I'm used to working, it may just be a once a week update, most likely Saturday or Sunday. I will try my best to do more, but no promises.

Enough rambling, on we go.

Chapter 10

He could hear the taunts of the leader all around him, could feel the fingers prodding around inside of him. He swore he could feel the icy claws of death trying to get him. Worst, was hearing that laughter. Not the laughter of a madman, someone perfectly sane, yet twisted for evil. It echoed in his mind, made him feel dizzy. He could once again see the scalpel, lifted up, covered in his blood.

He screamed.

Brainy flung himself upright, still screaming, throat aching, chest aching. He ignored the pain in favour of desperation. He had to get away, he couldn't die, not like this, not an experiment!

Arms are on his shoulders, trying to stop him from running. His mind his buzzing, trying to tell him something, but instinct is running his basic drives now. He tries to push, knowing he is in no condition to transform into his larger self. But the drip is to strong. Yet, it doesn't hurt, its almost gentle.

His brain finally pushes the panic down and soothes him with better facts.

_You can move again. No drug is holding you back. You're not being hurt. There is a real IV in your arm. You're in the Legion's medical bay_

_Superman is the one holding your shoulders._

Brainy looked up at that last realisation, seeing that yes, it was Superman with his hands firmly, but carefully, holding him back from running.

Superman's look is full of concern, yet Brainy can't miss the joy that is there. It takes everything in him not to cling to Superman, showing how relieved he is to be safe again and that Superman is the one here with him.

Instead, he just lets his shoulders sag, making himself loose all the tension within him. He dully notes that he has a large bandage around his chest, which he doubts he needs anymore, as his self-repair should have settled in, checking his internal clock, three days ago.

Three days ago?

Finally, Brainy looks up again, questioning look on his face.

"Have I been offline for three days?" Truthfully, there are many more questions running rampant in Brainy's mind such as Superman's presence here and how the Legion found him. But for now he'll settle for the simpler things.

Superman gave an affirming nod, finally removing his hands from Brainy's shoulders, since Brainy was now aware he was safe and wouldn't try to run.

"Yea," Superman said, softly. "You were, for lack of better words, offline when we found you. Saturn Girl said is was some sort of conservation mode."

Brainy nodded, understanding now why he still assumed he was in that place.

"She's right. When I sustain an injury that cannot easily heal itself, either from being too large or it's being prevented from doing so, I, in a way, shut down, much like a computer would. It conserves my energy, and lessens the blood loss so that my vitals are less likely to shut down." His tone is scientific. Brainy feels uneasy talking about himself like a computer, but the familiarity of such explanations makes it easier to deal with.

Superman gives an uneasy nod, looking slightly pained at the rationale Brainy is giving. He sighs, running his hands through his hair, before looking at Brainy again.

"I was...we were all really scared Brainy," said Superman, looking directly into Brainy's eyes. "You were breathing so lightly and..and...we just couldn't tell at that moment. We couldn't loose you."

Brainy swallowed, feeling slightly neaseous. He was glad Superman had chosen to leave out the gory details, but that didn't stop him understanding that he had looked dead. Had possibly been close to dying. He knew he would have to talk about what happened. Or at least what worried him the most.

"I..I was scared," he admitted, looking down at the blankets, fiddling with them. "I didn't want to die. Not there, not so completely alone." His voice kept getting quieter, he felt like curling into himself. "I can't be so alone again. Not now, that I know what it's like to have true companionship."

The sound of slight desperation in Brainy's voice did not go unnoticed by Superman. It made his heart ache, just a little. He didn't know all the details of Brainy's past, but did know he had spent most of it alone. He had feared going back to being alone, or even just dying that way. Not caring if he would have to explain his actions, he carefully reached forward and pulled Brainy into a gentle hug.

"You're not alone," whispered Superman. "You're not there anymore. You're safe, in the walls of the Legion, among the people who care about you. We would have fought till our last breathes to save you. I would never have left there without you."

Brainy allowed himself a moment to process this information, head resting against Superman's chest. The Legion would have risked everything to find him. Superman would have fought on to find him. These words gave Brainy comfort. His other questions could wait. He could feel the pull of sleep tugging in the corners of his mind again. His body still needed more time to recover and he was mentally exhausted after mind had been busy keeping his vitals safe. Slowly, his eyes closed, lulled slightly by the rhythmic breathing from Superman.

Superman gave a soft smile, allowing his fingers to gently run through Brainy's hair, now that Brainy was asleep. There had been so much more he had wanted to tell Brainy, the main his own love for him. But now was not the time. Brainy had just gotten back from a terrible ordeal. He would need a few days to re-cooperate. Then he would tell him.

Superman gently lay Brainy back down, pulling the sheet back over him and stroking his face, he pulled back up into a sitting position. Then something dawned on him.

Brainy had been awake, no matter how brief a time it was. And he hadn't contacted the others, who were just as worried.

They were going to kill him.


	11. Chapter 11

...I am the worst fiction writer imaginable. bows deeply Please forgive me! I would love to say I have good a good excuse for not updating in over a fortnight, but I don't. My friend was visiting and I got distracted and once she left, my muse ran as far as it could. But its back now.

I think I struggle more with fluff. Angst I read a lot of and like writing, when it gets to happy endings, I tend to get stuck. Anyway, I digress. Lets continue shall we?

Chapter 11

There had been some minor yelling from the legionnaires and some ineffective slaps to the back of his head from the female members, but mostly, there was just relief.

Brainy was going to be okay.

At least, they knew he would be physically okay. They all knew this experience would put high mental and emotional strain on him.

"As much as we know he'll dislike it, he's going to have to be monitored closely for a few days," said Saturn Girl. "At least, until he can heal from what happened."

"I think Superman should stay with him," Phantom Girl quickly added in, before people could start making up rotas for who would watch and when.

"M-me?" said Superman, inwardly cursing for the slight stutter. "Wouldn't it, be better, to take turns, so he gets to see everyone?"

"We can still see him, you'll just be the vigilant eyes," said Phantom Girl patiently. "It makes more sense really than complicated rotas that might need to be broken if someone specific is needed for a mission. Besides, " she said, smirking slightly, "he's always calmest with you, so your the best to provide comfort."

Sometimes, Superman hated the keen observation each of the legionnaires had, as he could see the same smirk forming on Lightning Lad and Timber Wolf's faces, while Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy were doing very little to hide their laughter.

Saturn Girl hushed them with a well placed glare, before turning softer eyes onto Superman.

"It's astounding, isn't it, how an attraction between two people can be obvious to everyone except those people?"

Superman had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the irony of it. Some of the legionnaires also were quietly sniggering while glancing at Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad.

Saturn Girl either didn't see her teammates reactions, or chose to ignore them.

"Your both very hesitant to come out to one another. But the spark is there for both of you. You make him happy Superman. He's went so quiet after you left, looked so miserable. I don't want to see either of you so unhappy."

Superman took a few minutes to absorb this information. The Legion knew, and they weren't reacting in a negative fashion. And, if Saturn Girl's word could be trusted, which Superman knew it could, then Brainy felt the same way Superman did.

That was just...incredible. It certainly eased his fears over the rejection concern. Though not over the other issues, such as living in a different time.

Saturn Girl sensed his desire for answers, and raised her hand to tell Superman to remain silent.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but surely, were not the ones you need to be seeking answers from."

That made the questions die on his lips. Saturn Girl was right. If he wanted answers to if things could work, then he needed to talk to Brainy. Needed to tell him that he was in love with him.

That was going to be a gigantic leap of faith for him.

Superman exhaled, and thought for a moment, determined look coming to his face. He was going to tell him, everything.

But he wanted his other emotions under check before he did it, which meant, he had to deal with the fact he was still angry.

Angry that it had taken a week for him to find out that Brainy had been captured. Angry that once again, some members of the Scavengers escaped. Angry at himself for being unable to kill the man who had almost killed Brainy. Angry that one of his teammates, his friends, had been acting over-cautious the whole time, almost costing them dearly.

Some of that anger would just need to thaw out of its own. He knew he wouldn't be able to kill those responsible. He would just have to deal with that somehow. Beating himself up wouldn't help any.

But he could deal with the issues regarding his teammate, and the Legions no longer leader, now that Bouncing Boy had taken charge again.

He needs to talk with Cosmic Boy. Or maybe spar with him until they're too tired to argue. He just needs to know what on earth he was thinking.

First, he flashes Saturn Girl a slight smile, showing her the determination, and apparently the others as well, as he heard the muttered "at last" from Phantom Girl.

"Your right, I can only get the answers for the main issues from Brainy...but...there is something else I need to deal with first. Can one of you keep an eye on him? It shouldn't take long, not more than an hour hopefully."

Concern shone through Saturn Girl's eyes, but she nodded anyway. She trusted Superman not to do anything too stupid.

"Thanks," he said, with that same determination, and took off to look for Cosmic Boy.


	12. Chapter 12

And here we have another chapter. I struggled a lot more with this than I thought I would. I think conveying what I was thinking to writing, was damn hard. Anyway, thanks to my lovely reviewers, but I shan't hold you up, let's begin!

Chapter 12

Cosmic Boy wasn't hard to find. He was in the training room, as Superman had figured he would, no doubt trying to become more prepared for a future Scavenger attack.

'Cosmic Boy, we need to talk,' said Superman, landing at the edge of the training area, eyes focused on the other boy.

Cosmic Boy, who was currently floating, looked down at Superman, slight frown on his face.

"Does it have to be now. I want to prepare, incase those few remaining Scavengers regroup and try to attack again"

"And that's why it has to be now," said Superman, stepping into the area, eyes never leaving Cosmic Boy's. "You're already becoming over consumed with plans and strategies."

"It's strategies that lead us to victory," said Cosmic Boy, voice betraying no emotion "We got very lucky those three days ago. Just charging in like that..."

"When your friends are in danger, you just screw planning!" yelled Superman, springing into the air, colliding with Cosmic Boy.

Cosmic Boy's eyes widened briefly before he went on the defence. Using his powers to pull part of the metal wall a way, he hovered it in front of himself, to act as a shield.

"A plan would have given us a better chance of capturing all the Scavenger's, to prevent anything like this happening again!" countered Cosmic Boy furiously.

"A plan would have taken time to make, time we did not have," said Superman, smashing through the metal. "Brainy had already been there a week! He could have already been dead and you were willing to waste more time?"

Something briefly flickered through Cosmic Boy's eyes before the stoic and determined mask was in place. He carefully but quickly continued to dodge Superman's punches.

"I was leading, I had to do what I thought would make us victorious."

A crack echoed in the room as Superman's fist connected with Cosmic Boy's cheek, sending him flying into the wall. Superman stayed in the same spot, fists now clenched at his sides.

"A victory? Was that all the mission meant to you? Another success against the evil forces of the world? Brainy's life was in danger!"

Suddenly, a huge piece of metal was flung as Superman, Cosmic Boy guiding it. Jaw set tight with blood oozing out the side of his mouth, and eyes practically burning as he threw it again.

"You just don't get it, none of you do!" he yelled, using the metal like a bat, hitting Superman, over and over with it, little damage being done.

Superman grabbed hold of the metal, yanking it out of Cosmic Boy's field, letting it drop to the floor.

"Get what?" Superman yelled back, flying over, grabbing Cosmic Boy by his costume, almost shaking him. "All we could see was your damn pride being bruised when we wouldn't listen, when we needed help! Why wouldn't you rush to save your teammate like we were!"

"I didn't want to loose anymore of my friends!" he screamed at Superman.

A heavy silence buzzed through the air. Superman blinked slowly, replaying what he just heard. He didn't want to loose his friends? Anymore of them? Suddenly, it clicked. He understood what was going on.

"You were really scared, weren't you?" said Superman softly, releasing his hold on Cosmic Boy's costume. "About loosing more people, like we lost Ferro Lad."

Cosmic Boy visibly flinched and his mask crumbled. His shoulders sagged and he looked to the ground, as though it would answer for him. A minute ticked by before he answered.

"It's true," he sighed, slowly lifting his head up again. "Brainy had been there a week...I didn't think they would have let him live that long."

Superman gave a slow nod, to show he was listening, sympathy now shinning through, cooling his once anger.

"I mean, were heroes, they're villains. We foil them. And for that they hate us. Most cases, the person would dead, or scarred for life. Who knows, maybe Brainy is..." he said, arms raising around himself as he looked at the wall, lost in his own words.

"You didn't want us, to see him dead, to loose all hope." said Superman, still looking at Cosmic Boy, who seemed to becoming more vulnerable each minute.

"Yea. I didn't want to leave him down there obviously, but I wanted to make a plan where I'd go get him, so, if he was...dead," said Cosmic Boy swallowing thickly "then I could deal with it, maybe find a way to break the news easier. I couldn't bare the idea that Saturn Girl or Triplicate Girl especially to be the one's to discover something like that."

"And you thought if you planned well...no one else would die?" responded Superman, anger completely gone.

"I...I couldn't loose more of my family, Clark," he said, once again, looking at Superman. "That's what they are o be now. Not a team, and not just friends, were a family. Loosing Ferro Lad, made me come to terms with that. I always thought if I maintained some distance, it would be easier if something went wrong. But it wasn't. I felt such grief, like nothing else. But, I had to be strong. So others could be free to cry."

"Your wrong," said Superman, in a gentle tone. "You just said it. Were a family. Families look out for one another. Which is what you may be trying to do, but you should know, no family wants one member alone to carry all the responsibilities. We do this all together, including sharing the burdens of grief. You're not alone in this, just remember that."

And finally, after over a week of closed off masks and careful words, Cosmic Boy allowed himself to smile. It was tired and lopsided because of his bruised cheek. But it was a true smile.

Superman returned with one of his own. The tension flew out of the room and out of his body. Things may still be slightly odd for a few days, but he understood his friend better now and respected him once again. He gently placed a hand on Cosmic Boy's shoulder.

"You best put some ice on that. I'd help if I could, but I feel if I don't get back to the medical bay soon, the girls may become annoyed."

"So your confessing when he wakes up then?" questioned Cosmic Boy, laughing slightly at the pink tinge to Superman's face. "Your right, you better go then. This mess will still be here for us later after all."

Superman, recovering from his embarrassment, nodded, and quickly peeled out of the room, and made his way to the Med Bay.


End file.
